The Ties That Bind
by CreativeMind2012
Summary: After a visit from Danielle nearly ends in disaster, Danny realizes that more than anything she needs someone to take care of her and protect her. But will he be able to handle the responsibility of being her father and deal with all the obstacles life throws at him?


Clouds lazily drifted through the sky partially blocking the sun from view. Beneath them, a park was bustling with people. The air filled with a mixture of different conversations, sprinkled with laughter and loud music. Much to the dismay of Danielle, or Dani as she liked to be called, who'd come to the park in the hopes of having a quiet breakfast. She entered anyway wandering down the stone path looking for a more secluded area. The deeper she went the louder the noise in the park became but she chose to continue out of curiosity. When the path finally opened up, she saw a large field with several groups of people surrounding a stage that had been setup in the middle of the field. Most of the crowd was standing, some people were even dancing and a few were seated on blankets and lawn chairs. While she couldn't really, see the band members themselves she could make out their instruments on the stage and hear the music. Dani figured that this event must be the reason the park was so crowded this early. She stared down at the bag in her hand; clearly, this was not a good place for a little down time.

She briefly considered leaving, but then her stomach gave a vengeful growl reminding her that she had already missed breakfast once. So, she turned down the path and settled down on the far side of one of the benches that circled the fountain just across from the field. On the other end of the bench sat a man reading a book next to him a young woman was texting on her cell phone. Dani opened the paper bag and pulled out a breakfast sandwich unwrapped it and took a bite.

Before she could even finish chewing the whole atmosphere of the park changed, the cheerful vibe replaced with an uncomfortable tension as the warm summer air suddenly turned frigid. A cold chill went up her spine then was released in one cool breath. She shoved the sandwich back into the bag, she already had an idea of who to expect but took a cautious look around just in case. Then out of nowhere, they appeared, three birdlike creatures each a vibrant shade of green with blue beaks and an eerie glow surrounding them. Everyone around her froze in fear, staring at the creatures that floated above the fountain but she just scowled. _Really? Again! _She actually might've preferred almost any other ghost but no, it was these three idiots who'd shown up again for the umpteenth time.

"There see, I knew she wouldn't be far."

"Just make sure she doesn't get away again."

Two of them swooped down from the sky toward the bench. The woman next to Dani dropped her phone and screamed as she flung herself into the person next to her causing them both to tumble onto the ground. Talons scrapped across the seat of the bench just missing Dani as she swiftly ducked underneath it. Peeking out from under the bench, she could see the legs of the screaming, fleeing park goers, but no sign of the ghosts. _Where did those birdbrains go?_

Suddenly the bench was lifted above her the bag holding her breakfast slipping off it and plummeted to the ground as the bench was thrown in to the fountain. The vultures still in the sky began circling her, like prey. She rose to her feet and they drift down toward her each hovering on one side of her.

"Alright, whattaya say we just get this over with and you come with us?" asked the one to her left

"Or you guys could just leave me alone." she retorted Truthfully she hadn't minded kicking their butts the first few times but these little visits were getting far to frequent for her liking not to mention this was the second time today they'd interrupted her breakfast. She really wished there was away to keep them from coming back but no matter what city or state she went to they always seemed to find her.

"You think we want to be chasing you all over the place? It's our boss that so interested in you." said the one directly in front of her

"Boss," She felt a sudden tinge of fear, an image of Vlad crossed her mind, if anyone were after her it would undoubtedly be him. _No no Danielle, don't go jumping to conclusions. _She tried to remain calm but their persistence in coming after her suddenly made a lot more sense. "Are you working for Vlad?"

"Oh, so ya know him." said the one on the left

"I prefer the term despise, actually."

"Enough, with the small talk already! We have a job to do!" declared the one on the right

He charged at her but she dodged and he crashed in to his companion. She ran off cutting across the pathway into the forested area of the park. She ran through bushes and past countless trees turning left and right trying to make sure they weren't behind her. When she finally stopped, she took shelter under a tall oak tree to prevent an aerial view. She sat down with her back against the tree and her knees together._ I can't believe those stupid birds were working for Vlad this whole time and I didn't realize it. _She looked around silently wondering if he was around watching her just waiting to pop up out of the shadows. But there was no sign him or the vultures or anyone for that matter. She sighed,_ The best thing to do now is probably to get to Danny. _This was something she'd been thinking about doing for a while now anyway, though she'd wanted her visit to be under more positive circumstances. She stood up and without hesitating transformed into her ghostly alter ego, Dani Phantom. She took off in to the sky headed back toward the business district of the city.

Less than halfway, there her ghost sense went off again. She stopped and looked over her shoulder; the vultures were starting to catch up with her. She stayed there a moment allowing them to get closer and as soon as she felt they were close enough she charged up a ghost ray and fired at the lead vulture. The shot nailed him and sent him flying back his companions separated each coming at her from a different side she continued firing at them but they were able to avoid most of her attacks. The lead vulture having recovered slipped out of sight while she was distracted only to reappear right behind her, he then went to work pecking the back of her head.

"Ow ow, stop it!" she said

She tried to swat him away but while her hands were up the other vultures, each grabbed hold of one of her arms with their talons. Their leader backed off and started leading them in different direction. Dani tried to wiggle her arms free but that only made them tighten their grip. She gave a swift kick to the vulture on her left, his grip loosened and she forced her arm down out of his grasp. With her newly freed hand, she blasted him away before firing at the other one. The vultures regrouped and were about to attack but stopped short when something in the distance caught their attention.

A sharp whistling noise slice through air, the source a missile fired from a small white jet. The sound caught Dani's attention just in time for her to dodge it. The missile sailed straight toward the vultures who also tried to dodge but the missile split into four pieces revealing a net that tightly wrapped around one of them causing him to fall from the sky. His comrades race down to him using their beaks to try to free him, despite their efforts he crashed into a tree in which the net became tangled.

In the cockpit, the pilot was locking onto his next target when he noticed something oddly familiar about the ghost before him. Like somehow he'd seen her before, she looked toward him and dashed off. But in that short moment he caught a glimpse of something he must have seen at a least a dozen times before Danny Phantom's insignia. He couldn't recall exactly how many times he'd seen that picture of Phantom listed at the top of the Guys in White's most wanted list. But this revelation alone was enough for him to abandon the other ghosts and purse her.

She'd actually gotten pretty far but thanks to the ecto-radar in the plane, he was able to catch up, activating the plane's cloaking ability so she wouldn't see him coming. With the closer view, he was able to recognize other features similar to Phantom; white hair, green eyes, even her outfit resembled his, but she was much smaller than him and most obviously a girl. But that symbol and her appearance meant that somehow she was related to him, the big question was how. And equally, as important does this mean there were even more ghosts out there like Phantom? Quite a disturbing thought.

Danny Phantom, was one of the most devious ghosts to ever leave the Ghost Zone, as if his arrogant attitude wasn't enough, he had the nerve to prance around Amity Park like he was some kinda hero, conning the citizens into believing he was more the just an ectoplasmic malefactor that was no doubt plotting their down fall every day. The worst part, he was actually a decent threat, smarter than the average ghost and growing stronger all the time. More ghosts like him would surely spell the end for humanity. But catching this ghost girl could finally give the GIW an edge over him, if there truly was a connection between them, they could finally get the answer to what makes Phantom so unique and find out how to end him. With that in mind, he raised the plane up higher in the sky and began open firing on the oblivious girl beneath him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the town of Amity Park, the students of Casper High were on the edge of their seats in anticipation of the start of summer vacation. Except for Danny Fenton who was on edge for a completely different reason, his mind far away from the summer fantasies of his classmates, barely able to focus on finishing his exam as his thoughts drifted between it and finding his "cousin" Danielle. A few months had passed since he'd last seen her and over that time he'd found himself worrying about her safety, which was only made worse when he started having nightmares about her. Though he tried to tell himself that she was capable of taking care of herself and that she would find him if she needed him the thoughts persisted so he settled on trying to find her just to make sure she was okay.<p>

This was easier said than done as he realized he had no idea where to start looking for her, recalling that the only time he sees her is when she comes to him. And she'd never been much of a pen pal. So he'd resorted to searching surrounding cities in the vain hope that she was close by, at one point he'd even consulted Clockwork sure that out of all people the time master would know where she was but Clockwork was uncooperative telling him something to the effect of "do it yourself".

He stared blankly at the test paper in front him trying hard to remain focused on it, he had at least twenty multiple-choice questions and one essay question left and only fifteen minutes of class left. He frowned as he thought of how distracted he'd been the past week, between the nightmares and his search attempts he hadn't been getting much sleep, let alone time to study. And he didn't dare think of how he did on the other exams. He circled his best guesses and started on the essay. He finished the first paragraph just as Mr. Lancer announced there were only five minutes left. Despite this, Danny chose to glance at the clock he then noticed that he was one of only four students who were still working. He looked down miserably at his essay. _I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna fail and then my parents are gonna kill me. _

He sighed and tried to write at least one more half-decent paragraph. Scribbling down the first things that came to mind hoping they formed cohesive sentences. The bell rang and students gathered their things and headed out the door, a few of them stopping by Mr. Lancer's desk to drop off their tests. Danny gave one last look at essay; he'd managed to get two and a quarter paragraphs on the paper, before putting it under his test packet and hesitantly walking up to Mr. Lancer's desk. He placed each in its corresponding pile and quickly walked off.

The halls were louder and messier than usual as students excitedly gathered the last of their things from their lockers. Danny absent-mindedly walked through the hallway to his locker, his legs making their way there out of habit. When he arrived, he noticed Sam and Tucker standing around his locker they looked like they were discussing something. As he approached, they stopped talking and looked at him with concern before looking back at each other. He could already tell what this was about, not that it was something he wanted to discuss right then, now that school was over, he'd been hoping to get an early jump on his search. But he realized this conversation was long overdue and in all honesty, he could use their help.

And it wasn't like this was something he was intentionally keeping from them. Sometimes he just got a bit impulsive; rushing in to things without thinking it through, especially if it involved someone he cared about, as was the case now. So in his haste to find Danielle he'd been blowing them off and leaving them out. Thinking back, he felted a bit ashamed of actions.

"Danny, are you alright? You've been acting strange lately," said Sam She leaned back against the neighboring lockers and crossed her arms.

"And, no offense, but dude you look terrible." added Tucker

"Yeah I know," said Danny ignoring Tucker's comment as he entered the combination in to his locker he opened the door and grabbed the only thing left inside, his backpack. "I've got some things I need to tell you guys." He closed the door to the locker that was no longer his and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "You guys remember Danielle, don't you?"

"Well it'd be pretty hard to forget her. It's not every day we meet other people who are half-ghost, but what does she have to do with you going all zombie on us?" said Sam

"I'm worried about her it's been a while since I last saw her."

"So you were acting all weird because you were worried?" said Tucker

"Yes. I never mention this to you guys before but Danielle has been off traveling the world all by herself."

"Who was the idiot that let her do that?" said Sam

"Uh…That's…not important right now. What's important is finding her…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Danny maybe you should take a break from this. You're driving yourself crazy and for all you know she's fine." said Sam

"But I don't know. That's the problem. I don't where she is or if she's safe or… if she needs me."

"You're starting to sound like you're her dad or something." said Tucker

"She… means a lot to me, okay. And anyway if you just help me find her I'll stop acting like a crazy person."

"Hey if it means no more zombie Danny I'm game."

"Sam?"

"Alright, but I'm gonna hold you to it."

The three of them started down the hall, Danny took on brisk pace that forced Sam and Tucker to run to keep up. The crowds in the hallway had died down and aside from the discard paper and other trash on the floor, they were able to make it through the halls unopposed. They left through the main exit and continued down the path to the sidewalk.

"Dude…please…slow down." Tucker panted

Danny came to abrupt stop a few sidewalk squares a head of them. Sam and Tucker took this time to catch their breath as Danny turned and walked back to them. At that moment, a red car pulled up beside them in the driver seat sat Danny's older sister Jazz. This surprised Danny a bit as earlier this morning his sister had offered to pick him up from school but he'd decline planning to dive straight in to looking for Danielle.

"Need a ride?" Jazz asked cheerfully

"Yes" Sam and Tucker answered together

Before Danny could say anything, they climbed into the backseat of Jazz's car. He followed suit and seated himself in the passenger seat. Jazz pulled away from the sidewalk into the street and drove off.


End file.
